Today's user devices are capable of performing an ever-increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. User devices are dynamically assigned temporary Internet protocol (IP) addresses that permit the user devices to receive a variety of services, connect to wired and wireless networks, and handle an array of data and communications, such as voice, video, text, etc.
The temporary IP address, that is assigned to a user device, can be periodically updated based on time-to-release (TTR) information associated with the temporary IP address, which specifies the amount of time that the IP address is to remain valid. It is not always easy, however, for network devices to locate and/or communicate with user devices because the IP addresses are constantly changing.